


A Perk of Being Boyfriends

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: (almost Kid Fic), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Explain to me again why I have to help you clean your car?” Oliver asks as he maneuvers a vacuum wand over the backseat of Connor’s car.</p><p>“’Cuz we’re boyfriends now,” Connor answers as he cleans out his armrest, tossing receipts and gum wrappers in an old fast food bag. “This is one of the perks.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perk of Being Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Originally cross posted from tumblr.  
> Hope you enjoy,  
> -Jules xoxo

“Explain to me again why I have to help you clean your car?” Oliver asks as he maneuvers a vacuum wand over the backseat of Connor’s car.

“’Cuz we’re boyfriends now,” Connor answers as he cleans out his armrest, tossing receipts and gum wrappers in an old fast food bag. “This is one of the perks.”

Oliver rolls his eyes and mutters to himself. “Still don’t understand why we had to do this on the first nice Saturday of the year.” And then louder and over his shoulder to Connor, “You know another thing boyfriends do? The dishes.”

“What? I can’t hear you over the vacuum,” Connor calls out.

“You’re an asshole,” Oliver calls back.

“Yeah but you love me anyway,” Connor says. He looks up with a knowing smirk, and dammit if he isn’t right.

Oliver smiles, in spite of himself, and turns back to the task at hand. “How does a grown man with no children get so many crumbs on the backseat of his car?”

“I watched my sister’s kids over Christmas,” Connor answers as he moves on to cleaning out his glove box.

“Taking them for the day only explains about half of these. And you haven’t cleaned your car since before Christmas?”

“It wasn’t for the day. It was for the week.” Connor’s response is absentminded as he digs through old paperwork. Which is his newest insurance card and which can get tossed? “They were off school and I was home. Seemed silly to have her take off work or get daycare or something.”

“You watched your sister’s kids for a week?”

“Well, almost two.” Connor holds up an old insurance card in question. “Can you just toss these or should I shred it?”

“Shred it.” Oliver turns off the vacuum and sits in one of the captain’s chairs. “Seems like a lot of time with them.”

“Actually, it was a lot of fun.” Connor continues to flip through old papers as he talks. “We went sledding. Checked out the aquarium. Went to the movies. Do you know how cheap movies are in the middle of the day? Such a rip off at night. Went to the children’s museum. They had this exhibit all about the body and exercising and a huge trampoline. It was so cool. My niece and I worked it out and she was actually able to jump over me and—”

Oliver reaching over to kiss him cuts off Connor’s ramble. As Oliver pulls back, he trails a thumb along Connor’s check and smiles, soft and sweet.

“What was that for?” Connor asks.

Oliver shakes his head. “No reason. It’s just sweet how much you like to spend time with your sister’s kids.”

“Well—I don’t—” Connor looks down to mess with the papers in his lap, a blush spreading over his cheeks. “It’s really not a big deal.”

Oliver smiles to himself, deciding not to press the issue and let Connor off the hook by changing the subject. “Well, there’s the added bonus that it explains why this was stuck between the seats.” Oliver reaches back to pluck up the Iron Man toy he found and place it in Connor’s lap.

“Oh my god.” Connor lifts up the toy with reverence. “Oh my god. Do you know who this is?”

“Iron Man,” Oliver answers, slightly confused as Connor digs in his pocket to pull out his phone. “I’m just glad there’s an explanation. I was worried we were going to have to have an awkward conversation—”

“No. This is _Iron Man._ ” Connor presses few buttons on his phone and holds it up to his ear. “We thought he was lost forever. My nephew thought he left him at the mall. We searched everywhere. This is amaz—Hey!” Connor says in greeting when his sister answers. “Guess what Uncle Oliver found in Uncle Connor’s car?”

Oliver double takes at that. “Uncle Oliver?” he mouths and Connor just nods as he explains the situation to his sister.

“Yeah,” Connor says, still talking to his sister. “You guys still heading up next weekend? We’ll have a reunion party.” He nods along as she speaks and then locks eyes with Oliver and smiles. “Oh yeah. He’ll be there. No worries. You get to meet him. Okay. We’ll see you then. Bye.” Then he hangs up the phone and pockets it. “You’re a hero.”

“So your sister’s coming in?”

“Yep.” Connor shoves the junk he’s keeping back in the glove box. “She can’t wait to meet you.”

“Were you going to tell me?”

“Oh yeah.” Connor gives him a sly grin. “My sister’s coming in next weekend and she wants to have dinner if you’re free.”

“Connor!” Oliver’s tries to keep the annoyance out of his voice, “We talked about this. Notice is nice.”

“Ollie. Don’t be mad,” Connor leans over to kiss him on the cheek. “It’s just another perk of being boyfriends.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
